Curse of the Lycanthrope 2
by Cloud Arcanine
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi's human traits seem to be restored. That is, until history repeats itself. one lemon and one lime. Best to read the 'Curse of the Lycanthrope' first. I suck at summaries. Updating again!
1. Preview

Curse of the Lycanthrope 2

preview

Okay if you haven't read my first story, "Curse of the Lycanthrope", then you'd better. Cause otherwise, you'll have no clue what the f#ck is goin' on. You'll be all like, "What the shiz man?!" Well okay, maybe you won't say that but you'll be lost. So, uh, I strongly suggest that you read chapters 1-17 of "Curse of the Lycanthrope". Thank you.

Sincerly,

Cloud Arcanine

Kakashi-Chan


	2. Its still not over

**Lycanthrope 2**

**Chapter 1**

**It's still not over**.

* * *

"But- you- how-?" Sakura stuttered, unable to grab ahold of herself. She just stared at Kakashi. "I killed you! I know it!" She yelled Kakashi answered her after pondering for the right words.

"It's called the clone jutsu." He smirked. "But it's quite hard to do with paws." He said while holding his hands up as an example. Sakura just stared at him, in utter horror. She could see he still had claws, gold eyes and fangs but some obtained some more wolf-like traits. A long tail with the same shade of fur as his hair and two ears that, if he flattened them, blended with his hair.

"You're dead. I saw it. I killed you myself." Sakura had lost the abillity to form full sentences. She was too scared to speak.

"Oh and that reminds me, that really hurt." He said holding up his left hand showing her the scar that it left when she cut it. She looked at her own right hand and saw that her's was scarred too. "Oh and that butcher's knife, that really hurt. But you get an A for dramatics." Kakashi told her. Sakura looked at him, confused.

"It was like being in some horror movie." Kakashi answered her questioning glance.

"But if you used the clone jutsu, that shouldn't have hurt." She said, changing the subject entirly and in her usual snobby voice that she had always knew when she was telling Naruto about a jutsu he didn't know.

"Honor students. They think they know everything." Kakashi said while slowly shaking his head back and forth. "I used a ANBU level marrionet jutsu. You make a puppet or clone of yourself and use something that was once connected to your body, and control it. Like a voo-doo doll. Or, as the name suggests, a marrionet." He explained.

"But your-" She turned to see that the tombstonehad not dissapeared. It was her imagination. "But you're still-" She was cut off by a yell from behind her.

"Sakura!" Rock Lee yelled running towords her. He was still wearing spandex, but black ones for the funeral. "I just wanted to know if you were going to be okay. I mean Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were your friends. And your parents..." Lee faded out.

"Thanks Lee." She said smiling.

"Just remember that I'm always here for you!" He said flashing one of his signiture smiles.

"We all are." Sakura and Lee turned to see all the other genin. Kiba was able to understand about Akamaru. He was in pain at first, then after Sakura had explained to him the situation, he said he understood. He said that he knew, better than anyone, how strong and frightening the power of the beast can be. Ino, Hinata and Tenten all comforted her. Ino was sad about Sasuke, but knew Sakura felt worse. The only problem was, Sakura never told anyone that she aquaird the curse.

* * *

--------Cloud Arcanine: "Chapter 1 complete! It's short but the chapters will grow over time." 


	3. The beginning of the end

**Curse of the Lycanthrope 2**

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning of the End**

* * *

Sakura stared at the graves for hours, even after the others went home. "I know you're there." She said. Kakashi stepped out from behind her. They were silent for a moment. The Sakura said; "Why couldn't they see you? I mean, I don't think they did."

"It's because they aren't going to turn." He said. "I'dve thought you knew that by now."

"So you mean I am going to turn." She said emotionlessly while her view turned away from him and back to the graves.

"Dee de dee!" He said while rolling his eyes. "My God, you are such an idiot!" He said while turning away. Sakura couldn't help but notice that he sounded like Sasuke talking to Naruto before they became friends.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him.

"Sure. But that doesn't mean I'll answer you."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Ya know? I'm sure I'd understand the question better if I spoke retard." He said snobbilly. He was quiet for awhile, he was thinking of the correct answer. "I..." He began, but stopped. He searched his mind for the right words. "I dunno. I feel asthough I have to be." He said sadly. "I don't know why! Why are you asking me?!" He yelled.

"Because I-!" Sakura began, turning around. Kakashi wasn't there. She sighed. "I think the rest of my life will last for an eternity." She said, emplying that it'll be a long night. And a longer life.

* * *

Sakura walked into appartment 13 and looked around. Naruto and Iruka's blood was cleaned up by her and Sasuke the night before. Before _it _happened. She walked into the bathroom. The door was still broken, the claw marks still there. She walked out of the bathroom. She fell onto the bed. She decided that she wouldn't go home. After all that's happened, she felt that this is where she belonged. She crawled under the black covers. Her senses of smell, hearing and eyesight had already sharpened. She inhaled deeply through her nose. The bed still smelled of Kakashi. 


	4. a conversation

**Curse of the Lycanthrope 2**

**Chapter 3**

**A conversation like we had so long ago**

* * *

Sakura continued to inhale through her nose. "Man, am I tired." She said aloud.

"Ehem." She heard someone clear their throught from in front of her. She looked up to see Kakashi standing on the front post of the bed. No more wolf tail or ears. Probably because he now looked fully human. Like nothing had happend. "Can I help you?" he asked in the same tone he used when Naruto was being an idiot when they first became genin.

"I should be the one asking you that." She said.

"What? Sakura, I _live_ here. I think I have a rght to be here." He said in a way that she hadn't heard in a long time. He spoke all the while he was tapping his foot impatiantly. Sakura couldn't help but wonder how he managed to keep his balance on the thin wooden bed post. "Why're _you_ here? You forget how to get home or somthing?" he asked kindly, patiantly waiting for her answer.

"I..." Sakura couldn't bring herself to speak. She chose her words in her head, carefully. "I can't go back home. Too many memories." She said. "My parents. They're-"

"I know." Kakashi cut her off. "But there are memories here too." He drawled slowly while turning to look at the place where both Iruka and Naruto were slaughtered.

"I know. But I feel better here. Please can I stay? I just..." She faded out, drowning in her own despair. Kakashi closed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess it won't be doing any harm. If you really want I guess it's okay." He said in the same slow speaking voice. Sakura looked up happily.

"Thanks sensei." She said. For some reason, just saying that brought back memories of happier times.

* * *

**Cloud Arcanine**: Sorry for the shortness, I hope this was good :).


	5. Friends

**Curse of the Lycanthrope 2**

**Chapter 4**

**We can still be friends...right?**

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi continued to be drowned in the awkward silence. "Well then," Sakura finally broke the quiet streak. "I'll have to retreive some things from my house." She got out of the bed and walked towords the door, Kakashi all the while watching her from his place on the bed post. "I'll only be a bit." Sakura said and left. 

------------------------------

Sakura walked through the village until she reached her house. When she walked in she immediatly walked to her own room. Looking around, she went to her dresser. She noticed that a picture had fallen down so that the back was facing up. Sakura picked up the picture to look at it. She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes as she stared down at the paper shielded by a wooden frame and a glass barrier. It was a picture of her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. "...Sasuke...Naruto..." She said before she felt her voice crack. She set the picture back so that the back was up again and she wouldn't have to see the faces of her former friends. "I wont ever see them again." She said to herself. "But I still have to be strong. For them, for the people that miss them, and for myself."

She decided that all she would need to bring with her was an extra pair of clothes for sleeping or if something happened to the ones she was currently wearing.

-------------------------------

Sakura walked back into appartment #13. "Kakashi sensei?" She asked, trying not to be too loud. She walked around a bit, reminicing of the past.

"Were you looking for me?" She heard from behind her. Sakura turned to see just who she was looking for.

"I'm back." She said.

"I see that." Kakashi said, raising an eyebrow at how she was pointing out the oblivious. Something she had done only as an academy student. Kakashi walked over to the bed and sat down. Sakura did the same. He sighed.

"Hey." She began hesitantly. "I...," she seemed unable to speak. "I have a question for you." She finally spoke out.

"I'm listening." Kakashi said to her.

"I'm sorry." She said while bowing her head in shame.

"...Sorry?" Kakashi asked in confusion. "For what?..." Sakura shifted her weight uneasily. She averted her eyes.

"For...you know. What I _did_." She said sadly and ashamed. "It was wrong of me. And I'm sorry." She seemed releived for a brief moment to have gotten it out of her system. But after, she immediatly became uneasy again, waiting for his response.

"I...it's okay." He said sadly. "It wasn't your fault." He looked down at the floor. Sakura still felt bad.

"No, it's not okay. It wasn't right, and I can't even begin to imagine how you feel." She said.

"You could take a guess." He told her.

"Scared, hurt, violated, unsure, worthless, alone." She said, thinking of all the words she could asociate with rape, though she would never know how it felt. "Can we..." Sakura began. "...Still be friends?" She finished her thought.

"Of course." Kakashi said to her.

"_After all_," She thought. "_We're all each other's got_."

**-----------------------------------------**

**Cloud Arcanine**: Was that okay?


	6. Forgive Me

**Forgive me**

* * *

I really do apologize for a song-fic style for this chapter. It's pretty short though and it fits well. The song lyrics are centered and in _Italics_.

* * *

_"Forgive Me"_

Kakashi and Sakura continued to stay silent.Sakura sighed. "What to do now?" She asked.

"...I dunno." Kakashi said.

"I have to go see Hinata and Ino. They're probably feeling down right now." Sakura told him.

"Why?"

"Because they both lost people important to them. They're sensei's, and the people that they cared about most." She said.

"I really think you should just wait 'till tomorrow." Kakashi said to her.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "I mean, it's not like I'll maul every living thing I see." She laughed. But Kakashi didn't find it at all funny.

"I'm serious! This isn't a laughing matter!" Kakashi defended, not realizing he had yelled at Sakura. Who wasn't going to take that.

"Why?" She asked in a stuck-up tone. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm rejecting an order from you. Well, maybe Sasuke and Naruto will stick up for me! Naruto? Sasuke?" No answer. "Oh wait! I forgot! **They're dead**." She said with total, complete and un-mistake-able rage. Kakashi didn't retort back.

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said.  
But I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I heard the words come out.  
I felt like I would die.  
It hurt so much to hurt you._

_Then you look at me.  
You're not shouting anymore.  
You're silently broken._

"I didn't..." Kakashi started but didn't finish. He sighed. "I'm leaving."

"Why? Out to find another victim?" Sakura asked. She was about to say something more when she thought back on all she said and thought; "_Did I really say **all** that? Did I really sound **that** mean?_" She then realized that she should take it back. "Wait. Kakashi-sensei I-"

"Didn't you hear me?! I said I'm leaving." Kakashi said angrily, then turned and left.

_  
I'd give anything now,  
to keep those words from you._

_l _Sakura sighed. "Great..." She thought aloud. "This is just perfect." At first, all she could do was somewhat fume at herself, until she cried. "All I have left is a few people that understand and care for me. And I have one that truly understands and I chase him away. I can't beleive I'm becoming the one thing that I...I..." She couldn't talk anymore._ "_And still after all that. I can tell that he won't truly ever leave me alone."

_Each time I say something I regret I cry, "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me._

"I need to go out now." She said to herself but couldn't lift herself from the bed. "Well then, guess I'm not going anywhere." She fell back on the bed on her back. All she could think about was how much 'fun' they all had before the Chunnin exams. (A/N: Or if you read the manga, the Journey-man ninja exams.) It was fun to watch them all. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. How Sasuke and Naruto would argue, and then Kakashi would tell them to get a room or something. And then they would forget their differences and try to kill Kakashi.

_  
Cause you were made for me.  
Somehow I'll make you see.  
How happy you make me._

"All three of them are the main components of my life. Two of them are gone and I'm not about to let the third go!" She decided.

_  
I can't live this life.  
Without you by my side.  
I need you to survive._

She was about to get about and walk through the door when Kakashi stepped in. "Oh. You're still awake." He said bitterly.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura began. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Sure you are." Kakashi said sarcastically. _  
_

_So stay with me.  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

Kakashi sighed. "It's okay. I understand." He still wanted to turn and walk out again, but stayed. Sakura smiled, happy to still have one of her three components.

_And you forgive me again.  
You're my one true friend.  
And I never meant to hurt you._


	7. Someones in a Good Mood

**A/N: Wow, the last time I updated this story has almost been a whole year ago. I never forgot and kept saying "I'll get to it", and never did XD. My style _really_ has changed, I'm more of a comedian now :P. So the story may seem different, slightly happier. 'Specially this chapter :). Then I guess, without further ado, I present-**

* * *

**Curse of The Lycanthrope 2**

**Chapter 7**

** I see someone's in a Good Mood  
**

* * *

**A/N 2: Since I haven't updated in a while, I will once again warn you, the characters will seem slightly different. But in a good way! Less OOC, and _happier_. Also, my spelling, grammar and punctuation have improved immensely. And I apologize for not updating. I've been busy with my AMVs. I hope you'll check them out :). But enough of me, I'll shut up now, and get to what you all came to read.**

* * *

Sakura sighed, standing(I forget if she was sitting before, but she was now) and stretching."Well now, whaddya' wanna do?" She asked, smiling. Kakashi was taken back by this. 

"W-what?" He asked.

"What-do-you-want-to-do?" She said, emphasizing the space between each word.

"Erm, I-..." Kakashi shrugged, not sure. "Not much I can do." He said, walking over to one of the large bookshelves against the wall, and selecting a book. He randomly flipped through the pages. "What do you want to do?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"I want to-..." She paused in thought. "I would like to..." She couldn't seem to gather her thoughts. "I really don't know what to do." She said. "And that's why I asked you." She said, smiling.

"Oh, is that right."

"Yep. Whatcha' reading?" She asked him.

"A book." He said.

"Well duh, I can see that." She said, walking over to him. She observed the cover, black with letters that were seemingly scratched out. She could see that it was just so old, they faded.

"It's old." He said, closing the book. As if to emphasize this, dust emerged from the book as he closed it, causing him to cough. "_Really_ old." He coughed. Sakura laughed at this.

"Ya know," She began. "we should get to sleep soon. Or you should."

"I'm fine." He said, again looking at the book's spines. He ran his hand over the tops of them. When he pulled away, his finger tips were caked in dust. "Ehhh..." He said, shaking his hand off. She laughed again. "I see someone's in a good mood."

"Yeah, well you-" She began, but was cut off by screaming outside. Sakura rushed out the door rushed out the door, Kakashi slowly following. They both observed over the balcony, Sakura's hands gripping the railing. A horrifying scene was playing out before their eyes. Or in Kakashi's case, eye(Lol). A girl was screaming as she watched a man's body dangle and sway from a tree, a noose wrapped around his neck like a snake wrapped around it's prey. He, apparently, was already dead. A stool toppled on it's side under him. "Wha-...what on earth?" Sakura said. Kakashi simply shook his head slowly, walking back.

"Shame." Kakashi said. "He wasn't that bad." He muttered as he returned to skimming the book titles on his first shelf.

"You knew him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sorta." Kakashi replied. "He'd talked to me once or twice. He seemed kinda nice."

"What was his name?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked thoughtful for the first time while on the subject.

"Nozomu- something or rather." He said, unable to recall the man's last name.

"That's really sad." Sakura said, once again looking out the window.

"I guess it is." He said, choosing another book. He looked the cover, the back, then placed it back. He sighed. "I'm tired." He said.

* * *

**A/N 3: Through this whole chapter, I listened to _Vanessa Carlton_'s CD 'Harmonium'. This has to be the 5th time I've heard White Houses play. But that's okay since I adore the song. But I think the music reflected itself in this chapter, sorta. Please review :)!**


End file.
